


Estoy enamorado de la novia

by Purpurina_Mily



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, POV Male Character, Padrino, Romance, Second Chances, Time Travel, Weddings, firendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpurina_Mily/pseuds/Purpurina_Mily
Summary: “Se han amado desde niños. han atravesado dificultades, desastres, decepciones, monstruos (literalmente) y han salido adelante.Jayden y Mia estaban convencidos (desde niños) que sus vidas siempre se unirían.Es el día de la boda, la novia radiante camina del brazo de su padre cumpliendo el sueño que ha tenido toda su vida, el pequeño inconveniente es que la persona que la esperaba al final del pasillo... No es la que creyó de niña.”
Relationships: Antonio Garcia & Lauren Shiba, Emily/Mike (Power Rangers Samurai), Jayden Shiba/Mia Watanabe
Kudos: 1





	1. Amanecer

**Author's Note:**

> La serie Power Rangers Samurai, Super Samurai y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Las ganas de hacer un triángulo amoroso sí ^^. Créditos a Saban y, entonces, a Disney... Y a quien haya dejado adaptar Super Sentai.  
> La inspiración para este fanfic salió de los vídeos de tres canciones del cantante Víctor Drija, que tampoco me pertenecen (obvio no ^^). Esto no es un songfic, solo me basé en la trama.
> 
> Sé creativo y no robes. Di no al plagio.

* * *

**Jayden**

—¡Vamos, rápido!

—¡Espera, Jayden!

Corrí de la mano de Mia como si no hubiera mañana, como si el tiempo se nos estuviera agotando, y así era. Era de madrugada y dentro de poco saldría el sol, debíamos llegar antes de que eso sucediera.

Podría parecer una locura, pero yo era un loco enamorado y si no hacía esto me iba a volver un loco de verdad. Adiós al líder responsable, adiós al hombre serio, adiós a la cordura. No permitiría que me molestaran.

Ambos reímos porque sabíamos que estábamos haciendo algo completamente descabellado y además incorrecto, pero ya no podíamos parar, si lo hacíamos sería tarde y nunca tendremos otra oportunidad. No me perdonaría si así fuera.

—Jayden, si mis padres se enteran de esto, si el mentor Ji se entera de esto e incluso si el obsesivo de Kevin se entera de esto —pausó para respirar— estamos muertos ¿lo sabes?

—De haberlo sabido o no ¿crees que me habría detenido? —ella se rió— Esta es la última vez que podemos meternos juntos en problemas, esta noche deberemos haber madurado.

Cuando finalmente nos detuvimos ella, de nuevo, rió con ganas, hace varios días que no escucho esa risa sincera y real que amo de ella, solo con esto nuestra escapada ya valió la pena.

El día de hoy todo cambiaría, todo será diferente a partir de ahora y ya no podremos hacer esto de nuevo. Era necesario, necesito dejar salir todo lo que siento.

Nos quedamos en la cima de una colina no muy lejos de la Casa Shiba. Era un lugar que conocíamos bien, habíamos estado allí varias veces y, como todas esas veces, puse mi brazo sobre sus hombros, ella se recargó en mí y puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Solo miramos al horizonte, por donde el sol estaba por salir.

Escuché a Mia suspirar audiblemente, con melancolía, así que la apreté más contra mí y froté su hombro con ternura.

—Es increíble que ya nunca podremos hacer esto —dijo con tristeza—, ojalá hubiera un símbolo que detuviera el tiempo justo en este momento.

—¿Quién dice que no lo haremos de nuevo? —dije con una sonrisa terca— Es una boda, no van a enterrarnos bajo tierra.

Ella sonrió con complicidad y a la vez con dolor. Como queriendo estar de acuerdo conmigo y a la vez sabiendo que no era posible.

La luz del día comienza a verse y los colores rosados del amanecer aparecen en la lejanía.

—Vamos a tener nuevas responsabilidades… Responsabilidades diferentes… Vidas diferentes.

Ojalá pudiera evitar que esta fecha tan feliz le cause a mi princesa tanto dolor. Ella siempre soñó con ser una novia de cuento de hadas, una esposa dedicada y una madre amorosa. Pero el cambio que está surgiendo en su vida la tiene muy abrumada, solo deseo verla feliz.

—Si después de esto logro encontrar un símbolo power para retroceder el tiempo y uno para detenerlo —le dije—, te traeré a este preciso momento y nos quedaremos aquí tanto tiempo como quieras.

De nuevo rió, una risa dulce, tierna y triste, pero aliviada.

El sol comienza a salir.

—Gracias por estar para mí Jayden, gracias por ayudarme a aligerar el peso sobre mis hombros —me dio un beso en la mejilla—. Si no hubieras aparecido en mi cuarto hace un rato, quizás hubiera ido yo a pedirte que huyéramos.

—Por Dios no digas eso —reí— eso sí merece una matanza del mentor —ahora se rió conmigo.

La había llevado allí para decirle algo, pero no creo que sea necesario, siento que ella ya sabe todo con solo mirarme. Y me hace tan feliz.

El sol sube lentamente, pero no lo suficiente.

—Te amo, Mia —suelto de repente—. Te amo más que a nada en este mundo.

Su agarre se aprieta sobre mi cintura, como si no quisiera soltarme.

—Yo también te amo, Jayden, como no tienes una idea.

El sol salió por completo. El rosa, el rojo y el naranja absorbieron por completo el purpura y el azul, dando la bienvenida a un nuevo y brillante celeste. Pero no pudimos ver completamente ese espectáculo, estábamos muy ocupados uniéndonos en el beso más dulce, cálido, tierno y apasionado que pudiéramos haber compartido.

No vimos cuando el rojo y el rosa desaparecieron, pero el sol y la aun visible luna pudieron vernos desaparecer en el bosque para llegar de nuevo a casa, antes de que todos despertaran. Era hora de que el día comenzara.

* * *

Me miré en el espejo, mi traje negro y mi corbata roja ya estaban perfectamente ajustados, la flor rosa correctamente colocada en la solapa de mi chaqueta, mi cabello estaba peinado prolijamente y estaba esperando que la hora llegara para salir de mi habitación. Había un montón de gente en el jardín del hotel que fue reservado para la boda, pero hasta que la novia esté lista, la boda no empieza.

—Oye, hermano —Mike abrió mi puerta—, wow, te ves bien.

—Gracias —reí apenado.

—¿Ya estás listo? La novia quiere verte antes de la ceremonia.

Lo pensé un minuto, esto no está bien, no sé si pueda controlarme al verla por segunda vez hoy… Y vestida de novia. De pronto el plan de huir no suena mal. Pero debo controlarme, nuestro futuro está en juego, por eso no podemos huir.

Pero ella no me mandaría a llamar solo porque sí…

—Está bien, voy enseguida. Gracias, Mike —él solo sonrió y se fue.

Seguro busca un lugar para poner a Emily y que esta atrape el ramo.

Salí poco después de él, me dirigí a la habitación donde sabía que estaba Mia, la encontré entreabierta y al asomarme vi la imagen más hermosa del universo. Su vestido blanco, su velo, sus rizos, se veía tan hermosa.

—Toc toc —me anuncié— ¿alguien solicitó un Ranger Rojo?

—Jayden, viniste —corrió a abrazarme en cuanto me vio—, lamento esta molestia, solo quería… Agradecerte de nuevo por llevarme a ver el amanecer esta mañana.

—Te llevaría todas las mañanas si te hace sonreír de esa manera.

—También quería decirte que me hiciste ver con una nueva perspectiva —nos separamos y la miré con curiosidad—. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no debo arrepentirme de nada, ni pasado ni presente ni futuro. A partir de ahora solo asumiré mis responsabilidades, aceptaré lo que la vida traiga para mí… Y la viviré feliz.

Sonrió. No una sonrisa triste ni resignada, una verdadera sonrisa de felicidad. Solo eso era lo que necesitaba. Solo eso.

—Me alegro por ti, Mia. Eso es todo lo que quiero —acaricié su mejilla—. Es lo único que quiero, que seas feliz.

—Gracias por todo, Jayden.

Yo solo sonreí.

—Siempre estaré para mi Ranger rosa. Ahora apúrate, los invitados esperan a la novia.

—Sí, salgo en un minuto —dijo y yo salí.

* * *

Me dirigí al jardín para la ceremonia, los invitados ya estaban sentados, atravesé el pasillo con una suave música hasta llegar al final. Las manos me sudan. Miro a mi izquierda y veo a Mike haciéndole ojitos a Emily, que está a la derecha del pasillo junto a Lauren. Kevin, que está a su lado, le da un codazo para que mire hacia el frente.

Viene la novia.

Del brazo de su padre y con un ramo de tulipanes, su vestido blanco la hace ver radiante y su sonrisa podría iluminar todo si el sol dejara de existir. Es increíble, es hermosa, es perfecta.

Como la amo.

Y porque la amo, sé que esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ella, aunque me destruya por dentro. Porque es el hecho de que la amo el que me hace desear dar un paso, solo un paso a la derecha y tomar su mano cuando llegue al final del pasillo.

Pero no puedo. Cuando mi mero instinto me hace mirar a la derecha (admito que con el interno deseo de que fuera una pesadilla) veo al hombre que está allí parado. El hombre que toma su mano, el que se une a ella este día para siempre, el que toda mi vida he llamado mejor amigo.

Este es su día, su momento dorado… No el mío. Pero está bien. Él puede cuidarla.

_Cuídala mucho, Antonio._ Pensé mirando al Ranger dorado.

 _Adiós, te amo, Mia._ Pensé sin poder mirar de nuevo a la rosa.

Y sonrío… Solo sonrío.


	2. No te voy a olvidar

* * *

_**Flashback (15 años atrás)** _

_Tres niños jugaban en el patio de una bella casa._

_A la hermana de uno de ellos se le ocurrió que jugaran a los disfraces y cuando logró finalmente vestirlos como novio, novia y sacerdote, tomó una fotografía y huyó. Nunca entendieron con qué fin._

_Pero son niños, así que siguieron jugando._

_La idea de una boda de mentiras era divertida para ellos, más para Jayden particularmente, que se sentía en el cielo de pensar que era el novio de Mia._

_Cruzaron el pasillo, la esperó en el “altar”, dijeron sus votos, le dio hasta un anillo de esos de las cajas de cereales y, justo cuando estaban por darse su beso de “puede besar a la novia”, una mano atravesó las cortinas y se llevó a Mia lejos…_

* * *

_**Fin del flashback**_

Jayden dormía tranquilamente, soñando con el recuerdo de aquella “boda de mentiras”. Era un sueño feliz al principio, obviamente después de grande comprendió (o eso creía él) por qué la madre de Mia había acabado con su juego, eran niños después de todo, unos 8 y 9 años. Pero por más feliz que fuese el recuerdo, fue doloroso verla alejarse y eso se fusionó con otro recuerdo altamente doloroso.

Fue tan horrible repetir ese momento que su cerebro no lo soportó, despertó, se sentó de golpe y gritó:

—¡MIA! —Jayden estaba agitado y sudado cuando miró el reloj: 3:30am.

Del día de la boda.

Respiró hondo y volvió a recostarse cuando recuperó el aliento, puso su mano en su pecho, cerró los ojos y murmuró.

—No puedo creer que hoy sea el día… Y yo sea el que madrugue…

Vagamente recordó la pesadilla que lo llevó a despertarse: para el mundo, un accidente automovilístico. Para ellos, la muy obvia batalla perdida contra un Nighlok.

Ese horrible momento de su vida en el que, aparte de verse bastante malherido, vio a Mia inconsciente debajo de un auto volcado y un montón de escombros, la vio ser embarcada por los paramédicos en una ambulancia (Ji aceptó que la enfermería de la casa no sería suficiente… Y eso es malo), la vio ser llevada en una camilla al quirófano desde la sala de emergencias y una enfermera le impidió el paso en la entrada.

—Supondré que mis recuerdos y mis sueños se sienten tal como yo me siento hoy…

Decidió tratar de volver al buen recuerdo, aquellos bellos tiempos cuando eran niños apenas.

Como Power Rangers Samurai, cuyos poderes y deberes son hereditarios, lo ideal es que no se hubieran conocido hasta que fuera su turno de portar la armadura ranger. Pero el caso de estos chicos no fue así.

Debido a un ataque inesperado que tuvo que ser controlado por los entonces Rangers, los pequeños hijos de estos tuvieron que vivir por un tiempo en la casa Shiba. Para entonces Mike, Emily y Terry (el hermano de Mia) eran prácticamente unos bebés (el mayor tendría 4 años), pero Lauren disfrutaba entrenando con Kevin y Mia jugaba bastante con Jayden.

Fue tan fuerte la amistad que forjaron, que aún después de que todos volvieran a casa, ellos dos nunca perdieron el contacto. Fueron mejores amigos desde entonces y para siempre.

O eso desean.

Jayden miró lentamente hacia su clóset y vio el traje que había dejado afuera, dentro de una bolsa de plástico que lo protegía.

Saco negro, camisa blanca, corbata roja. Su color favorito.

Quizás fue la nostalgia que llevaba encima, quizás fueron sus propios deseos, pero comenzó a recordar todos los bellos momentos que ha tenido con Mia, su querida Ranger rosa.

No era algo que él pudiera evitar, si su cuarto estaba lleno de recuerdos de Mia. A donde volteara, a donde mirara, todo le recordaba a Mia.

—Tal vez deba considerar cambiarme de habitación… O redecorarla —dijo soltando una risa sin gracia—. Tal vez debería preparar café, es seguro que ya no me dormiré.

Pero fue un error. Juntar pensamientos de Mia y de café solo le trajo más dolorosos/hermosos recuerdos, como todas las horas que pasaron charlando en su café favorito… O todos los Nighloks que los llegaron a atacar en ese lugar.

* * *

**_Flashback (hace 2 años)_ **

_—Vaya, esa batalla sí que fue intensa —mencionó Mia bebiendo su té favorito._

_—Ni lo menciones, de verdad creí que ese monstruo iba a matarme —dijo él riendo—. Gracias por salvarme._

_—Siempre es un placer, Jayden. Pero la próxima vez trata de que no te venzan unas flores._

_Ambos rieron a carcajadas. Sí, unas flores, ese era el poder del Nighlok y logró usarlo para adormecer y casi estrangular al Ranger Rojo, de no ser porque el verde utilizó sus propias plantas para atacar mientras la rosa iba a rescatarlo._

_“Qué vergüenza” pensó._

_—Estuviste genial —dijo haciendo que ella se sonrojara—, y Mike también, sí que ha mejorado._

_—Bastante ¿verdad? —él no lo sabe, pero ella estaba un poco decepcionada de que desviara su atención de ella—. Aunque, realmente, creo que solo trata de impresionar a Emily —susurró._

_—¿Y tú lo dudas?_

_De nuevo ambos rieron, relajados por un momento de descanso, felices de haber ganado una batalla y realmente cómodos de estar uno con el otro._

**_Fin Flashback_ **

* * *

Jayden soltó un largo suspiro desde su cama.

—Realmente extrañaré nuestras conversaciones.

No es que ella vaya a irse para siempre, pero es un hombre de honor y no andaría por ahí durante horas con la esposa de otro, por más mejor amiga que esta fuera.

—Me pregunto si tú también las extrañaras —dijo volteando a la izquierda y viendo el “panel de fotos que Emily le armó”.

El “panel de fotos” no era un panel, era una de las esquinas de su habitación con varias cintas de las que colgaban fotos que simulan ser estilo polaroid con ganchos decorados.

 _“Tu habitación se veía triste”_ dijo ella, y nadie contradice ni lastima a Emily, es ley de la casa.

Una de ellas fue de un día genial. Se habían tomado el día libre y tuvieron un día de campo. Mientras Emily y Mike se trepaban a los árboles como niños, Antonio buscaba un buen lugar para pescar y Kevin leía un libro, ellos se dedicaron a apreciar el paisaje, hacer bromas y tomarse fotos.

Un día inolvidable, principalmente porque quedó para la historia como el día número 9 sin ataques de Nighloks… Ese fue su récord, no volvieron a tener tantos días así seguidos.

—Debí tomarnos más fotos ese día… Fue antes de que…

Aunque parte de su infancia la pasó con sus amigos, la mayor parte de su vida la ha pasado solo con Ji en la casa Shiba. Nadie con quien jugar ni pasar el rato, una soledad que lo cerró cuando de emociones se trata.

No fue hasta que los chicos volvieron para asumir su propio deber que aprendió a ser más abierto a quienes lo rodean, a expresarse mejor, a confiar en sus amigos. Su equipo. Y gran parte de eso se lo debe a Mia.

A Mia y sus charlas a media noche, a Mia y su atrápame si puedes cuando se sentía triste, Mia y su fascinación por el amanecer, Mia y su dulzura, Mia y su apoyo… Mia y su horrible comida.

Hasta los momentos en el hospital con ella durante su recuperación fueron maravillosos, porque fueron junto a ella.

Con una risa, se dispuso a levantarse y recorrer un poco su habitación. En una mesa había una enorme pila de libros que le trajo otro recuerdo: Mia y sus charlas largas y tendidas en la biblioteca de la casa convenciéndolo de que lea un montón de romances.

Sonrió para sí mismo, sí ha leído varios (algo que ella no debía saber) pero aún no lo convence de la trágica Romeo y Julieta.

123456----A nadie se lo diría, pero cuando eran niños él pensaba que ellos eran como los protagonistas de ese libro: dos jóvenes que se amaban y sus padres (en este caso la madre de Mia) se interponían.

Fue entonces que recordó un momento sincero de alegría y dolor.

* * *

**_Flashback (1 año atrás)_ **

_—No sabes cómo me alegra que estés despierta —dijo trayéndole una taza de té._

_—Gracias, pero sigo sintiéndome una tonta por dejarme ganar._

_Luego del ataque que llevó a Mia al hospital, ella estuvo inconsciente varios días. Afortunadamente tenía un equipo que nunca la abandonaría y un líder cuya prioridad máxima (y que no lo sepa el mentor) era ella._

_Finalmente despertó para sentir su estómago vacío, su garganta seca, su pierna rota y una cabeza que dormía sobre su brazo… Una cabeza rubia._

_—Ya basta, no eres una tonta —la tranquilizó—. Pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera, a mí, a Kevin o a Mike… Pensándolo un poco, me sorprende que no haya sido Mike._

_La hizo reír, y fue el sonido más hermoso que escuchó en días._

_—Sí, creo que actué un poco como Mike, pero esa Nighlok se pasó de la raya y lo sabes ¿cómo se atreve a llamarme mala cocinera? —él casi se ahoga con su té, pero ella no lo notó— Bueno, el punto es que metí la pata, literalmente._

_—No te culpo, esa mujer monstruo te sacó de tus casillas —rió junto a ella—. Para tu alivio, Emily y Lauren se hicieron cargo de ella cuando volvió a aparecer. Y vaya que les dio gusto._

_De nuevo rieron, pero ella de pronto puso una expresión seria._

_—Jayden, realmente no recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó ese día —Jayden tragó grueso—. Recuerdo que me fui a la defensiva contra esa mujer monstruo… Pero ¿cómo terminé en el hospital? ¿De verdad actué tan estúpidamente?_

_Jayden no sabía qué decirle. No podía decirle lo que realmente sucedió, pero no sabía si debía huir o mentir._

_—No pienses en ello —decidió huir—. El doctor dijo que si tus recuerdos de ese día tardan en volver era mejor darles tiempo. Si aún no recuerdas cuando salgas del hospital, los chicos y yo te contaremos todo en casa._

_Ella no pareció muy convencida con su respuesta, pero obviamente él no iba a cambiar de opinión._

_—¿Me lo prometes?_

_—Por supuesto —contestó rápidamente._

_—Está bien… Oye te propongo algo —dijo repentinamente emocionada— ¿Qué tal si-_

_—¡No voy a leer Romeo y Julieta!_

_De nuevo ambos rieron._

_Los siguientes días en el hospital pasaron así. Los Rangers y Ji se turnaban para cuidarla, y cuando era su turno se la pasaban ambos riendo, él haciendo distintas bromas para animarla., ella tratando de convencerlo de leer romances. Algunas veces, cuando ella se dormía, él se dormía junto a ella, con la cabeza en su cama y una mano agarrando la suya. Tiempos dolorosos, pero felices._

_Cuando llegó un día especial para Jayden y le tocó pasarlo en el hospital con Mia, los chicos acordaron llegar y celebrar juntos._

_No era su cumpleaños, ellos celebraban algo llamado “Primera vez como Ranger”, es decir, la primera vez que les tocó usar la armadura antes de su llamado al deber. Cada año lo festejaban._

_¿Absurdo? Un poco, pero es su tradición._

_Ella le obsequió lo que obviamente era un libro, envuelto en papel craft y decorado con cintas… N pudo abrirlo en ese momento, porque los chicos llegaron a interrumpirlo._

**_Fin del Flashback_ **

* * *

Su recuerdo se vio nublado por lágrimas. De nuevo acabó triste con un recuerdo feliz. Miró el regalo aun envuelto junto su pila de libros y recordó el hecho de por qué decidió no abrirlo ese día, por qué no lo ha abierto hasta ahora.

Cuando los chicos llegaron y lo felicitaron, en unos minutos pasaron de él a Mia… Excepto Antonio que fue directo a Mia. Antonio que en frente de él y de su corazón roto, le dio un beso profundo a Mia.

Su novia. La novia Antonio. La novia de su mejor amigo.

De nuevo, cuando era niño pensaba en ellos como Romeo y Julieta. Pero la antigua Ranger rosa dejó de presionar la vida de su hija hace mucho tiempo… Y ella sigue con Antonio.

No puede dedicarse a presionar él mismo a Mia, pero algo le dice que su madre aun influye un poco en ella. Necesita pensar así, porque de lo contrario significaría que ella realmente ama a Antonio más que a él.

—Soñabas con ganarme en batalla —dijo mirando una foto de Antonio y él y Mia de niños—. Me siento orgulloso de ti… Pero desearía que no hubieras ganado esto.

Y es que Antonio era ese niño vestido de sacerdote que estaba con ellos cuando niños, cuando eran pequeños en la casa Shiba y Antonio iba a jugar con él, la temporada en la que Mia también estaba en la casa.

Lauren les tomó esa foto después de vestirlos y él jamás lo olvidaría, pero tal parece que Antonio sí.

Otros cientos de recuerdos llegaron a su mente de pronto.

Como Antonio llegando a su café favorito a recoger a Mia luego de horas charlando mientras lo esperaban. Miró las fotos del día de campo otra vez y vio esa en la que Antonio aparece de pronto entre ellos y besa a Mia en la mejilla. Mira los libros y recuerda a Antonio dormido detrás de ellos en la biblioteca mientras charlan entre libros y risas.

Y dolor.

Recuerda mucho dolor en su corazón. En especial cuando aparece el recuerdo de la mujer Nighlok, esa que insultó a Mia e hizo que actuara de forma impulsiva. Si bien su falta de cordura en ese instante sí causó varias de sus heridas, el auto y los escombros que la derrumbaron fueron culpa de un movimiento fallido de Antonio. Movimiento que, por cierto, le dijeron que no hiciera… Pero él insistió.

No desea pensar como un mal amigo, pero parte de él desearía habérselo dicho a Mia cuando le preguntó en el hospital. Tal vez, cuando Antonio le propusiera matrimonio en la celebración de SU día, ella habría dicho que no.

Pero él nunca arruinaría la felicidad de su mejor amigo. Mucho menos la de Mia.

Quiso tomar un libro de su pila cuando todos se vinieron abajo. Al mirarlos notó algo extraño: las últimas páginas, todas tenían palabras escritas… Con la pulcra letra de Mia.

—No puede ser —dijo apresuradamente al leer una y comenzar a buscar las otras.

 _“Eres todo para mí”_ decía uno.

 _“Mi corazón va en este libro, es tuyo”_ decía otro.

_“Siempre estaré contigo” “Tu y yo para siempre” “Te amaré el resto de mi vida” “Llévame a ver el amanecer”_

Todos eran frases, sea bien o mal citadas, de cada libro y no tenían firma, cualquiera pensaría que es solo una niña apasionada escribiendo al azar, pero no el paranoico Ranger rojo, no cuando el último libro que tomó tenía solo dos letras escritas al final.

_“J + M”_

—No puedo creerlo…

Apresuradamente tomó su regalo sin abrir, quitó la envoltura y efectivamente encontró un libro dentro. Pero al abrirlo se dio cuenta de que las páginas estaban cortadas para que el libro mismo funcionara como caja. Dentro había una bolsita decorada de tul.

—Podrá ser —abrió la bolsita y sacó un anillo, un pequeño anillo de fantasía… de esos de las cajas de cereal.

Miró la última página del libro y, por segunda vez esa madrugada, sintió ganas de llorar: _“No te voy a olvidar”_ decía.

Su corazón latía errático contra su pecho, le decía que hiciera algo que su mente insistía en que no debía hacer. Pero, por una vez, decidió seguir a su corazón.

Miró de nuevo su traje para hoy: saco negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja. No era un traje de novio, era de padrino.

Pero, novio, padrino o mejor amigo, iba a cumplir los deseos de Mia. Miró su ventana y notó que el azul oscuro y el negro comenzaban a ser reemplazados por una fina línea morada y rosa. Se cambió rápidamente, se lavó los dientes y salió corriendo al cuarto de Mia.

La llevaría a ver el amanecer.

Porque ella no iba a olvidarlo…Y él no la olvidaría a ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...
> 
> ........................................................................................................................................................................................................
> 
> 2/3 Por si querían saber cómo se enamoraron nuestros Rangers. 
> 
> Ya casi llegamos, no dejen de leer. ¡¡Los amo!!
> 
> ........................................................................................................................................................................................................ Purpurina✨✨


	3. Una oportunidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaro que no he visto Time force en mucho tiempo y no recuerdo cómo funciona el viaje en el tiempo.. Solo usé un personaje a mi favor ^^

* * *

Tenía que suceder ¿o no?

La boda se efectuó. Mia lucía hermosa, Antonio se veía increíblemente guapo y el dolor de Jayden casi ni se notaba a través de su sonrisa.

Se veían tan lindos al salir como marido y mujer que no podía hacer más que sentirse feliz por ellos.

En silencio dio su último adiós a Mia, prometiéndose a sí mismo ocuparse de sus propios deberes como samurái y que ellos se ocuparan de sus deberes como matrimonio. Así debía ser, este era un día feliz después de todo.

Y lo hubiera sido realmente de no ser porque son Power Ranger Samurái, y porque son Power Ranger Samurái su día no puede acabar simplemente bien y bonito y feliz. No, ellos necesitan que aparezca un monstruo a fastidiar el evento. Tenía que ser.

—Y yo que creí que este día sería tranquilo —gritó Kevin mientras atacaba a un Mooger.

—¿Me lo dices a mí? —exclamó Antonio.

—Ohhh pobrecitos rangersitos, ¿arruiné su fiestecita? —se burló el Nighlock, un ser cuya apariencia no podría ni describir y con una irritante voz de bebé.

Todos los rangers se sujetaron las cabezas ante el chillido que emitió el monstruo.

—¡Ya deja de hacer eso! —dijo Mike con exasperación.

—Nos dejará sordos antes de que podamos vencerlo —se quejó Emily.

—No cuentes con ello —Jayden miró a su equipo— ¡Ahora! ¡Cañón escarabajo!

—¡SÍ! —exclamaron.

Pero antes de que pudieran activar su ataque, todo se congeló alrededor de Jayden.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? —se preguntó al ver que él era el único que se movía.

Hasta el monstruo parecía haberse quedado paralizado. Vio los escombros del salón de fiestas, las decoraciones arruinadas, hasta los pétalos que se llevó el viento. Nada se movía. Tampoco sus amigos.

—¿Mia? —se acercó a la ranger rosa, pero ella no reaccionó.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Llámalo una oportunidad del tiempo —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Jayden volteó sobresaltado, solo para ver a una especie de ranger cruzado de brazos, como si lo estuviera esperando.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué le hiciste a mis amigos? —preguntó furioso.

—Oye, cambia el tono ¿quieres? Yo soy el bueno aquí —contestó el otro ranger—. Y para responderte, soy Eric, y te llevaré a través del tiempo.

—¿Qué? —Eric lo interrumpió.

—¡Vamos!

* * *

Jayden no tuvo tiempo de seguirlo cuestionando porque cuando se dio cuenta ya había atravesado lo que él quería creer que era un portal. Cuando finalmente sintió su estómago, miró a su alrededor, analizando y finalmente reconociendo el lugar en el que estaba.

—Es la casa Shiba… Pero —no lo podía creer.

Era su casa, pero no en la que vivía. Vio una mini área de juegos desarmable con tres pequeños en el patio de entrenamiento, mientras algunos adultos que fácilmente reconoció entrenaban con los muñecos de practica y dos niños ya grandes los miraban atentamente, estudiando sus movimientos para cuando fuera su turno.

Era su casa, 15 años en el pasado.

Por un momento quiso esconderse, no creía que fuera bueno que los antiguos rangers vieran al futuro ranger rojo en sus veintitantos.

—Tranquilo, no pueden verte —preguntó Eric, sobresaltándolo brevemente— Tenemos una protección ranger… ¿recuerdas este día?

Jayden vio a la madre de Mia, entonces ranger rosa, irse del patio de entrenamiento al otro lado del jardín, donde él, Mia y Antonio jugaban ese día. Entonces recordó, uno de sus recuerdos más queridos y también de los más dolorosos.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Jayden con sincera confusión cuando vio a la pequeña Mia con su vestido blanco y a él mismo y Antonio vestidos “de traje”— ¿Cómo estás haciendo esto?

—Llámalo una oportunidad del tiempo —repitió Eric.

En ese momento presenció, de nuevo, cómo la madre de Mia se metía entre las cortinas, los regañaba y se llevaba a Mia prácticamente cargada hasta la casa, con Antonio siguiéndolas. Desvió su vista de las personas que se fueron para fijarla de nuevo en el pequeño Jayden que observaba triste y confundido la escena.

—¿No vas a ver? —preguntó Eric señalando con la cabeza a la casa.

—No quiero —dijo Jayden sacudiendo la cabeza—, no sé qué pretendes, pero…

—No pretendo nada, Jayden, de verdad. De ranger a ranger —no podía ver su rostro por el casco, pero sonaba sincero.

Lentamente caminó a la casa y vio de nuevo el momento en el que su corazón se rompió por primera vez, pero esta vez en tercera persona.

—Jayden, ¿qué fue lo que pasó ese día?

—La madre de Mia nos encontró jugando a “la boda” —rió sin gracia—, una brillante idea de mi hermana. Nos regañó a los tres y metió a Mia a la casa, Antonio las siguió… Allí le dijo que no debía enamorarse de mí, porque no quería que su hija tuviera el peso de casarse con otro ranger, que era una responsabilidad muy grande y un peligro aún mayor.

—Y tu escuchaste todo —intuyó Eric.

—Cada palabra… Antonio ni siquiera me defendió, pero captó rápidamente cuando ella les dijo que debían estar juntos. Era mejor que Mia estuviera con alguien que no sería un ranger… Para entonces Antonio no iba a serlo.

—Y tú no pudiste hacer nada al respecto…

—¿Cómo podía? Éramos niños —miró fijamente a Eric para no ver la escena de sus recuerdos—. En un par de semanas a partir de ahora todos se irán, dejándonos solos a Ji y a mí. Cuando crecimos y nos volvimos a encontrar, Mia ya era novia de Antonio… No podía hacerle eso a mi amigo.

—Entiendo tu dolor Jayden. No pudiste hacer nada al principio y para cuando lo intentaste ya era tarde —Eric puso una mano en su hombro— Eres alguien muy noble. Es por es que estoy aquí.

Por su tono, Jayden juró que sonreía detrás de su casco. Pudo escuchar el sensor de fisuras, pero cuando volteó a ver a los rangers correr en busca del peligro Eric ya lo había vuelto a transportar.

—¡Ah! —exclamó— Tienes que dejar de hacer e- ¡Ah! —se interrumpió él mismo para retroceder y esconderse al ver salir a Mia, Antonio, una chica rubia y a él mismo del pasillo hacia el que caminaba.

—¿Por qué te escondes? Te dije que no pueden verte —le dijo Eric con cansancio— y, aunque pudieran, ¿de qué sirve esconderte si gritas como niña?

—Lo siento —dijo cuando pudo respirar—, es la impresión.

Aunque sabía que no podían verlo, Jayden eligió quedarse detrás de una pared para observar. Recordaba este día, su primera (y de hecho ultima) cita con Melissa.

La había llevado a la casa Shiba porque se había hecho amiga de Emily y Mia, luego Mia y Antonio fueron a despedirlos en la puerta. Nadie debía saberlo, pero antes de entrar al auto miró fijamente la única ventana de la entrada, con una vana y vaga esperanza de que ella saliera y lo detuviera.

—¿Qué pasó este día? —preguntó Eric.

Jayden no pudo contestarle, solo miró ensimismado cómo, después de cerrar la puerta, el teléfono de Antonio suena y él sale rápidamente para contestar. Mia le dio una mirada que era como de recelo y a la vez de advertencia y se acercó a la ventana a mirar con la mayor de las melancolías cómo Jayden se iba con otra.

—Tú no sabes la respuesta así que te la diré —le dijo Eric a Jayden cuando este se acercó a Mia—. Después que te fuiste, Mia miró la ventana hasta que ya no vio ni escuchó el auto, y te esperó despierta hasta que volviste. Antonio la ignoró toda esa noche.

Jayden lo miró sorprendido.

—Espera… Quieres decir que…

—Que Mia siempre te amó desde el principio, y que definitivamente no quería que salieras con otra chica.

—Yo no quería salir con Melissa —dijo Jayden sin quitar u mirada de Mia—, lo hice porque Antonio me insistió en que debía salir con alguien y ella era agradable… Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Mia.

—Y ella no dejaba de pensar en ti.

Cuando apenas se dio cuenta, Eric ya los había vuelto transportar, esta vez a lo que parecía ser una habitación de pareja.

—Espera, este recuerdo no es mío —dijo el ranger samurái confundido.

—No, porque este no es el pasado, es el futuro —explicó el otro ranger—. Casi el presente, pero algún tiempo después del día del que te saqué.

—¿Qué eres? ¿El espíritu de la navidad?

—Cumplo una función parecida.

—¿No se supone que no deberías mostrarme el futuro para que yo no pueda alterarlo en el presente?

—Según una ilógica y absurda mentira de los viajes en el tiempo, sí, pero dado que has recibido una oportunidad del tiempo… Entonces no.

En la habitación estaba Mia trabajando en su computadora cuando Antonio entró ella le sonrió, pero al ver que él se mostraba indiferente simplemente siguió con su trabajo.

—No lo comprendo… —dijo Jayden pensativo.

—¿Qué es lo que no comprendes?

—Mia se veía muy feliz el día de su boda, pero ahora se ve tan… Apagada.

El samurái agradecía su traje y su casco porque su rostro seguro mostraba toda la angustia que le enseñaron a no mostrar nunca.

—Bueno, podrás entenderlo si sigues mirando —le dijo Eric.

En ese momento el samuraizer de Antonio suena y rápidamente como lo contesta, lo cuelga para terminar de dejar sus cosas y salir casi corriendo.

_—¿Qué sucede? ¿Una alerta Nighlock? —le preguntó Mia con un vago deje de esperanza, preocupación y anhelo._

_—Sí, en el muelle. Debo irme —respondió Antonio apurado._

_—¡Espera! Yo iré contigo._

_—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó su esposo._

—¿Qué? —susurró Jayden con confusión.

_—Ya hablamos de esto Mia —le dijo Antonio casi con cansancio—. No irás a combatir monstruos a menos que sea absoluta y completamente necesario._

_—Pero no he ido en una batalla desde el día de nuestra boda —reclamó la ranger rosa._

_—Y si pudiera encargarme de que no vayas a ninguna nunca más lo haría —Antonio comenzaba a levantar la voz, cosa que exasperaba a Jayden— ¡Debo protegerte!_

—Mia no necesita que la protejan —dijo Jayden para sí mismo.

_—¡Yo puedo protegerme! —contraatacó— He sido Ranger Samurái por más tiempo que tú._

_—¿Y eso te llevó a qué? A casi morir cuando éramos novios, a perdernos nuestra luna de miel porque pasaste tres días en la enfermería._

_—Cumplía con mi trabajo, MI misión._

_—Pues mi misión es protegerte, como se lo juré a tu madre. No está a discusión, Mia, ¡no irás a esta batalla! —no le dio tiempo a contestar, solo salió de ahí azotando la puerta._

—¿Vas a explicarme o solo seguirás mostrándome escenas? —preguntó Jayden furioso, descargando sin querer su ira en Eric.

—Tranquilo —este retrocedió un paso—. Después de casarse… Ese ataque del que te saqué fue más fuerte del que se esperaban y Mia terminó muy herida. Entonces Antonio se tomó demasiado a pecho la promesa que hizo a su madre de que la protegería.

—No le permite pelear —adivinó Jayden—. De seguro tampoco entrenar.

Eric suspiró antes de responder.

—Así es.

—¿Y yo lo permití?

—No exactamente. Eres el líder, obviamente no estuviste de acuerdo, pero Antonio se valió de los derechos matrimoniales para darte a entender que no debías meterte —explicó—. Estuvieron peleados algún tiempo.

Jayden miró a Mia, simplemente sentada en la cama con la mirada fija en la nada. Su rostro se veía más cansado, triste y sin brillo. No había rastro en ella de su Mia.

—Esto ya había pasado —dijo perdido en sus pensamientos, recordando una escena como esta que también había visto sin querer—. Hace un tiempo Mia terminó en el hospital luego de un ataque Nighlock… Básicamente fue culpa de Antonio, pero no nos gusta hablar de eso.

—Sucedió algo con ellos —intuyó el otro ranger.

—Cuando estaban por darle el alta, ella y Antonio tuvieron una fuerte discusión. Él creía que ella debía dejar la armadura y vivir una vida más segura… Obviamente Mia no aceptó hacer eso.

—Y Antonio se molestó mucho con ella.

—Suele molestarse… Cree que ella debería tener más cuidado en batalla o que deberíamos protegerla más. Pero si hay alguien a quien le confiaría mi vida es a Mia, no necesita ser protegida.

Miró de nuevo a la mujer que ama, esta vez al borde de las lágrimas como si se arrepintiera de las malas decisiones de su vida.

—¿Cómo permití que te pasara esto? —preguntó, más para él que para Mia, pues no podía escucharlo.

—No has visto lo peor —mencionó Eric con pesar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban en otra habitación. Miró por la ventana, está amaneciendo. Sentada frente a un tocador pudo visualizar una anciana que no tardó en reconocer como Mia, mirando con tristeza y con lágrimas silenciosas una vieja foto de tres niños que jugaban a una boda de mentiras.

—Al no dejarla pelear, Antonio sucumbió a la ira silenciosa de Mia, que se negó a tener hijos y detuvo su propio linaje ranger y el de Antonio.

—¿Qué hay de Terry? —preguntó Jayden casi con desesperación.

—Él vivía en los estados unidos para entonces, Mia no quiso molestarlo con un deber que no le correspondía.

Jayden no lo soportó más cuando vio a Mia besando con dolor la foto entre sus manos. No necesita saber qué fue de él ni de nadie más, solo desea poder cambiarlo.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —preguntó acorralando a Eric contra una pared— Dices que es una oportunidad del tiempo, pero lo único que has hecho es mostrarme el dolor de Mia ¿sabes cómo me estás destruyendo? ¿Lo sabes?

—¡Claro que lo sé! Es por eso que lo hago.

—¿Qué?

—Me pasó lo mismo que a ti —le dijo con la voz más triste que se permitió—. Me enamoré de alguien que aparentemente no debía, alguien de otro tiempo, pero yo tenía que volver a mi época y ella debía vivir en la suya. Aunque le prometí volver y de hecho lo hice, hubo un error que me llevó a unos años más tarde de lo que planeaba. Adivina qué.

—Tú… Llegaste…

—Tarde. Y no podía arreglarlo porque los corazones de ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Aunque quisiera no podía hacerle eso a mi amada que ahora era feliz. Por eso se me dio esta misión, otorgarles la oportunidad ce cambiar el pasado a quienes de verdad lo merezcan.

—Espera ¿cambiar qué? —lo detuvo Jayden.

—Tu lo dijiste, el espíritu de la navidad… Digo, del tiempo, ese soy yo —dijo con algo de burla—. Ya te mostré lo que sucedió, sabes lo que sucede actualmente y ya viste lo que sucederá, pero no puedo decirte qué hacer. A partir de ahora tienes que idear tú el plan para que esto —dijo señalando a la lúgubre habitación de la anciana Mia— pueda evitarse.

Jayden lo pensó un momento, no podía creer que pudiera hacer esto. Cambiar el pasado. Tal vez entonces pueda estar con Mia, pero debe idear un plan, uno que no levante sospechas ni ponga a nadie en peligro… ¡Ajá!

—Lo lamento mucho, amigo —le habló al bulto bajo las sabanas de la cama que supone que es Antonio—. Pero necesito que Mia sea feliz, espero que en el proceso sigamos siendo hermanos.

Corrió hacia Eric como si le hubieran descargado doce mil toneladas de adrenalina. Ya tenía un plan.

—¿Puedes transportar en el tiempo algo que otros puedan ver y tocar?

No pudo verlo, pero detrás de su casco Eric sonreía, con emoción, empatía y solo un poco de malicia.

—Por supuesto.

Volvieron al día de la boda, de nuevo todos se movían y peleaban contra el monstruo de vos de bebé. Hora del plan.

—¡Oye, Bebote! —el monstruo lo miró.

—A que no me alcanzas —gritó y salió corriendo.

—¡A que sí! —reprochó el monstruo corriendo detrás de él.

Es el plan más absurdo que ha tenido para vencer a un Nighlock, pero bueno, funciona. Escuchó que sus amigos le agradecían por quitárselos de encima, pero no se concentró en ellos, solo corrió, dejando que el monstruo lo siguiera hasta que ¡BAMM!

De nuevo estaba en la casa Shiba, o más bien corría hacia la casa Shiba, de repente como la última vez. Afortunadamente estaba abierta. Incluso pudo ver a su padre, corrió a un lado de él como si la vida le fuera en ello, llegó al patio y, como la última vez estaban tres niños jugando a la boda entre las sábanas. Pudo visualizarlos, al igual que a la madre de Mia caminando hacia ellos.

—Lo siento papá —susurró cuando se detuvo a lo lejos para apreciar correctamente la escena.

El sensor de fisuras se activó e inmediatamente todos fueron a la sala principal a buscar la localización del monstruo que Jayden acababa de meter en este tiempo. Todos menos los pequeños Jayden, Antonio y Mia, que siguieron jugando unos minutos, los suficientes para que el rubio pudiera ponerle a la niña un anillo en el dedo (de esos de las cajas de cereal) y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Su primer beso.

—Bien hecho, Jayden —dijo Eric a su lado—, lo lograste.

—¿Eso es todo? —comenzó a sentirse mareado— ¿servirá realmente?

—Tu me lo dirás —la visión de Jayden era nublosa—. Hasta pronto, Jayden, lo hiciste bien.

* * *

Jayden se despertó de golpe en su cama con un dolor de cabeza intenso. No era resaca, los rangers no bebían, y recordaba perfectamente cada detalle del día anterior.

—¿Qué pasó?

Algo no cuadraba. La cabeza de Jayden daba vueltas, su cerebro estaba juntando muy extrañamente los recuerdos. Todo lo que recordaba de la vida que había vivido se estaba desvaneciendo, como si fuera un sueño que tuvo y no recuerda bien. Y le están llegando recuerdos nuevos y confusos, pero no son nítidos.

—¿Habrá funcionado? —se preguntó.

Miro a su alrededor. Su habitación estaba igual. Los libros de Mia están en el mismo lugar, el zord león está en su cómoda que está en el mismo lugar y las fotos que le dio Emily están en el mismo lugar… Entonces.

La puerta se abrió de pronto.

—Levántate, hermano ¡Hoy es el día! —Antonio se lanzó sobre él, dejándolo sin aliento.

—Agh, Antonio, quítate ¿Cuál día?

—Pobre hombre, ya ni recuerda los días de tantos golpes en el casco —se burló Mike desde la puerta.

—Ignora a Mike y ya levántate, vamos ¡la boda es hoy!

Ante estas palabras no pudo más que entrar en pánico.

—¡¿La qué?! —exclamó con terror.

_“No funcionó”_

Mike y Kevin se rieron desde la puerta.

—Amigo, no te espantes, no es para tanto.

—Repito mi “ignora a Mike” —de repente golpeó a Jayden, que ahora estaba más que confuso y al borde de la desesperación— Y ¿cómo que “la qué”? La boda, tu boda y de Mia, ¡te casas hoy!

—Y-yo me-me… ¿Ah? —de nuevo miró a su alrededor.

Fijó su vista en algo que no había notado, el traje que también estaba el día anterior colgado fuera del armario, pero este no era el mismo traje. Este era blanco, con una corbata roja larga en vez de una de moño, una flor rosa y una roja en su bolsillo y gemelos para su camisa. Más brillante, más elegante. Este traje no era de padrino, era de novio.

Su cabeza comenzó a aclararse de a poco. Sus recuerdos anteriores no desaparecieron, solo se distorsionaron. De repente vio su vida pasar de manera diferente, mismos lugares, mismas personas, mismos acontecimientos, diferentes circunstancias. Obviando su aventura a través del tiempo, sus recuerdos fueron reemplazados por unos nuevos… Y mejores.

Pudo imaginar _“No, recordar”_ cada momento con Mia, desde la boda de mentiras hasta mirar con ella las estrellas la noche de ayer. Recordó cuando se despidieron de niños y cuando se volvieron a ver de grandes, la vez que se dijeron sus sentimientos, su primer beso, su primera cita, su primer Te amo, su propuesta de matrimonio.

* * *

**_Flashback_ **

_—¡Vamos, rápido!_

_—¡Espera, Jayden!_

_Corría de la mano de Mia como si no hubiera mañana, como si el tiempo se les estuviera agotando, aunque ese no fuera el caso. Era de madrugada y dentro de poco saldría el sol, debían llegar antes de que eso sucediera._

_—Sabes que nos matarán si nos descubren ¿verdad? —preguntó ella entre risas._

_—¿Crees que eso me detendrá ahora? —respondió él de la misma forma._

_Luego de correr sin rumbo y sin aliento, se detuvieron en la cima de una colina que ambos conocían muy bien. Su lugar favorito._

_—Si el mentor descubre que salimos de casa en día de entrenamiento, nos hará correr por toda la ciudad._

_—Como si eso fuera algo para nosotros —ella rió a carcajadas con este comentario._

_Los colores del cielo comenzaban a aclararse mientras el sol comenzaba a salir. Jayden abrazó a su novia por la espalda y apoyó su cabeza junto a la de ella, mientras Mia se relajaba en el fuerte pecho de su amado líder._

_—Es tan hermoso —dijo ella al azar—. Gracias, Jayden, ojalá pudiera ver esto todos los días._

_—Si debo romper las reglas para que lo hagas, pídemelo y así será —Jayden dejó un beso en su mejilla._

_—Si tú me pides que madruguemos todos los días para ver esto juntos —asintió hacia el amanecer—, lo haré con mucho gusto._

_El rubio esperó un momento y meditó en lo que diría a continuación. No había duda de la respuesta de ella, pero debía pensarlo bien antes de decirlo._

_—Y si te pidiera que pasaras el resto de tus amaneceres, tus atardeceres, todas tus noches y tus días conmigo ¿lo harías?_

_Mia tardó un segundo en asimilar el significado de sus palabras, pero no tardó en responder._

_—Claro que sí._

_—Entonces… ¿Aceptarás casarte conmigo, Mia?_

_Sin dejar de abrazarla, levantó su mano para mostrar frente a ella un anillo, sostenido entre su pulgar y su índice, en espera de su respuesta, que inmediatamente llegó._

_—Acabo de decirte que sí, Jayden —se apegó más a su pecho, tomó el anillo y se lo puso—. Realmente valió la pena romper las reglas._

_El sol terminó de salir y Jayden no podía estar más feliz. Mia se casaría con él. Aunque lo hagan correr por toda la ciudad, no se arrepentirá de este momento._

_Le dio vuelta para quedar frente a frente. Ya debían volver, pero faltaba algo._

_—Te amo, Mia —se acercó lentamente a ella._

_—Yo también te amo, Jayden —se puso de puntillas y lo besó._

_Finalmente, su historia comenzaba a tomar sentido._

**_Fin Flashback_ **

* * *

_“Funcionó”_

No pudo evitar la sonrisa que comenzó a extenderse por su cara. No podía creer que hubiera funcionado, pero aquí estaba, recordando una nueva vida en la que Mia era suya, y en unas horas caminaría por el pasillo hacia él, No permitió que las lágrimas bajaran por su rostro porque los chicos estaban allí, pero estaba a punto de llorar cual niño de alegría.

—Hermano, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Kevin al notar su ensueño.

—Voy a casarme con Mia —dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Mike acercándose.

—¡Voy a casarme con Mia! —exclamó más alto y con más entusiasmo.

Como si de niños se trataran, pronto comenzó una inesperada guerra de almohadas tratando de calmar al ansioso Jayden, como intentando que apacigüe su emoción, pero sin dejar que su espíritu se desanime. ¿La manera ideal? Golpearse entre todos con almohadas.

Entre risas y tonterías los encontró el Mentor Ji al entrar a la habitación.

—Y yo que decía que un matrimonio los haría madurar —su voz hizo que todos se detuvieran, sin dejar de reír—. ¿Qué esperan, niños? Corran por el desayuno antes de que la novia los descubra.

Al ver que incluso Ji se estaba riendo, los cuatro chicos corrieron a la cocina para desayunar y poder finalmente alistarse para este gran día. Cada uno más feliz que el otro y sin dejar de sentirse felices.

Sinceramente, Jayden tenía miedo de que Antonio lo odiara si el viaje en el tiempo funcionaba, pero por cómo brilla su sonrisa esta mañana puede decir que su mejor amigo sigue siendo su mejor amigo. Y puede estar tranquilo.

* * *

El hombre frente al espejo no es el mismo de ayer. Tiene el mismo rostro, el mismo cuerpo, la misma sangre, pero este hombre es diferente al otro. Su traje era de un color diferente y su corazón se sentía más cálido, más feliz.

Pensamientos de lo que sucedió lo habían abrumado, pero se convenció de que era lo correcto si era por la felicidad de Mia. Y si él no lograba hacer feliz a Mia, se encargaría él mismo de condenarse entonces.

—Toc toc, ¿está listo el novio? —su hermana entró por la puerta.

Él sonrió cálidamente antes de contestarle.

—Lauren —ella se acercó para reflejarse junto a él en el espejo—. ¿Puedes creer que este día llegara?

—Tengo mucha nostalgia ahora —dijo ella tras un suspiro—, parece que fue ayer cuando jugaban a las bodas de mentiras.

—Lo dices como si no lo hubieras planeado todo —respondió con una risa.

Ella también rió.

—Bueno, está bien, tal vez lo planeé… Solo un poquito —puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano—. Me siento muy feliz por ti, Jayden.

—Gracias —apoyó su cabeza en la de ella—. Supongo que me seguirás pronto ¿no? —preguntó con una mirada traviesa.

—Si tu amigo se pone la armadura, es probable —contestó entre risas.

En el transcurso del día recibió una ola de nuevos recuerdos que visualizaban a su querida hermana junto a su querido mejor amigo, lo que lo hizo sentir mucho menos culpable e increíblemente feliz por ambos. Nadie cuidaría a su hermana como Antonio, y nadie evitaría que su amigo se convierta en un idiota como Lauren.

—Lau, si te cuento algo absurdamente increíble que me sucedió, ¿me creerías?

—Te creería aunque me dijeras que viviste en una línea de tiempo paralela y alguien vino a buscarte para llevarte al pasado y ayudarte a cambiar el futuro —no lo admitió, pero Jayden entró en pánico de nuevo al escuchar eso—. Sin embargo, es tarde y tu novia está esperándote —se separó de él—. ¿Estás listo?

Por un momento Jayden dudó de los conocimientos de su hermana, pero sonrió, este era el día más feliz y nada iba a arruinarlo.

—Lo estoy.

* * *

Igual que antes, cuando la vio entrar al pasillo le pareció la mujer más hermosa del mundo, la estrella más brillante, la brisa más fresca.

La compañía de sus amigos y familiares lo hizo sentir más tranquilo de lo que esperaba. Con las miraditas entre Mike y Emily, entre Lauren y Antonio, incluso las lágrimas de Ji, todo se sentía en su lugar.

Incluso la madre de Mia estaba feliz.

Escucharla decir que sí de nuevo le dejó el alma convertida en nubes de algodón y de no ser por su entrenada postura la habría besado en ese instante, pero debía esperar.

No había prisa, ahora tenían el resto de sus vidas para hacer lo que quisieran, juntos. Esta oportunidad que recibió es en definitiva la mejor que le pudieron haber dado. Ahora Mia era su esposa, lo sería hasta que la muerte los separe y se siente flotar de la felicidad por eso.

—Ahora puede besar a la novia —finalmente.

La acción no se hizo esperar. En un segundo Jayden había tomado el rostro de Mia entre sus manos y la besó con dulzura, transmitiendo el sentimiento de que siempre la va a proteger y a estar con ella en las buenas y en las malas. Sus suaves labios que quiso probar durante toda su vida alternativa, ahora eran suyos para siempre.

—Te amo —se susurraron al mismo tiempo.

Sonrieron, para ellos, para los invitados, para el futuro. Salieron caminando de la mano como la pareja más feliz del mundo, aunque hubiera la posibilidad de que un monstruo llegara a interrumpir la fiesta, eso no los desanimaría para nada.

Entre la multitud, Jayden creyó ver la sombra de lo que parecía ser un ranger y, aunque decidió no darle importancia cuando desapareció de su vista, sonrió para sí mismo y susurró un agradecimiento.

—Gracias, Eric.

A donde fuera, esperaba que el ranger que le ayudó pudiera encontrar su propia felicidad y luchar por ella, como él había luchado por la suya, por Mia.

Tenían una vida por delante, una llena de monstruos y batallas, pero también de felicidad y de amor. Y no desaprovecharía ninguna oportunidad que le diera el tiempo para estar junto a su amada Mia.

Jamás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ............................................................................................................................................................................................................
> 
> 3/3 Capítulo final
> 
> ............................................................................................................................................................................................................Purpurina✨✨

**Author's Note:**

> Continuará…  
> ............................................................................................................................................................................................................
> 
> 1/3 Gracias por leer ¡¡Los amo!!
> 
> ............................................................................................................................................................................................................ Purpurina✨✨


End file.
